


winter lovin had me a blast

by orphan_account



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Soft boys are soft, i wanted nico to braid nolan's hair so i wrote it, i'm giving nolans hair too much credit in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:42:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: nico braids nolan's hair





	winter lovin had me a blast

**Author's Note:**

> if you found this fic by googling you or anyone you know close the tab

Nico doesn’t think him and Nolan have really attempted to hide their relationship.

When they were both first drafted, Nico nearly missed being called onto the ice the first game against the Flyers. He was too busy trying to talk to Nolan by gesturing wildly across the ice.

After the game, Taylor had to talk to him about staying focused on the game and not letting a boyfriend distract you from giving it your all.

Nico ignores the speech and texts, Nolan, instead.

***

When they play each other for the first time in the 2018-2019 season, they smile at each other in the faceoff circle before the whistle blows.

***

After the game, they go to Nolan’s house.

Something they’ve both learned throughout the year is that you can’t take the lost home with you. You’re just gonna end up regretting not spending it being happy face to face with your boyfriend. 

It starts off how it normally does, which is with sex.

Nico gets Nolan to cum twice before they start basking in the afterglow.

Which is how Nico gets his fingers in Nolan’s hair.

Nolan’s hair just feels nice. It’s not the sweaty mess it is on the rink, instead just being nice and soft to the touch.

“You can braid it if you want,” Nolan murmurs into Nico’s chest.

Nico pauses. He didn’t grow up with younger sisters so his knowledge of braiding is limited to what his mom taught him when Luca was going through a weird phase where he insisted that his hair stay at his shoulders.

But he really just wants to play with his hair so…

He starts doing what he remembers his mom teaching him, splitting the hair into three strands, and starts moving the right one to the left by weaving it through the other two strands. 

He keeps repeating the process until Nolan’s hair is all in the (admittedly) extremely messy braid.

Throughout the whole process Nolan was basically purring into Nico’s chest, the noise ceasing once Nico announced he was done.

Nolan slowly pulls away from Nico’s chest, trying to keep his movements careful to keep the untied braid from disturbing.

“How do I look?” He asks Nico.

Nico smiles and says “Like a princess.”

Nolan pushes him off the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> ive never seen grease but thats what this title is from
> 
> i was so close to throwing in a refrence to rico/taylor because we will rise!
> 
> sorry this is so short and half of it is preamble that has nothing to do with the fic at hand that's just how it be sometimes!


End file.
